


i didn’t mean to lie

by multishipper_struggles



Series: Jeremy x Eric Oneshots (No Good Nick) [5]
Category: No Good Nick (TV)
Genre: Canon Gay Character, Canon Gay Relationship, Homophobia, M/M, Protective Boyfriend, Unsafe Home, homophobic parents, mentions of abuse, they’re so in love
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-29
Updated: 2021-01-29
Packaged: 2021-03-17 04:07:09
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 832
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28968045
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/multishipper_struggles/pseuds/multishipper_struggles
Summary: “i said ‘i have something to tell you’ they said ‘we know you’re gay’ and i was like, ‘cool!’”that’s wasn’t exactly trueORjeremy finds out the truth about his boyfriends parents
Relationships: Eric/Jeremy Thompson (No Good Nick)
Series: Jeremy x Eric Oneshots (No Good Nick) [5]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2104098
Comments: 1
Kudos: 5





	i didn’t mean to lie

**Author's Note:**

> whoops- 👀

Eric had seemed off all week. 

He was asking to stay over more than usual. Jeremy wasn’t exactly complaining, he loved to see his boyfriend, but it was different now. Eric was nervous when asking to stay at Jeremy’s and he was acting more skittish and shy. 

“H- hey Jer?” the Thompson looked up at his boyfriend, “Can I come over after school?”

Jeremy smiled. “Of course you can. W- why do you seem so nervous about it? You know I always say yes.” 

“I- I don’t know. Just school stuff y’know?” Eric replied unconvincingly. 

_I have to find out what’s going on with him_

_————————-_

Jeremy and Eric were laying together on the bed and all Jeremy could think about was what might be making his boyfriend seem off. The Thompson reached to run his fingers through Eric’s hair and the blonde flinched a little. 

“Hey, are you good?” Jeremy asked worriedly. 

“I- I don’t wanna talk about it right now,” Eric mumbled while crumbling down into Jeremy’s arms. 

The brunette held his boyfriend tightly and kissed his forehead. Soon enough, Eric was asleep, cuddling with Jeremy. 

A phone buzzed slightly and Jeremy couldn’t help but pick it up. He saw a text from Eric’s mom, asking him if he was still with - Maggie? She was on the student council with them but never really talked to anyone but Lisa. 

Jeremy had to do it. He made a plan to talk to Eric’s parents. 

——————————

_I can’t hang out today_

Jeremy got a sweet reply back and he started to walk to Eric’s house. He knocked on the door and when it opened he saw a tall man with hair identical to Eric’s. 

“Umm Mr. Krew?” Jeremy asked nervously. 

“Yes I am he,” the man answered. 

“I- I’m a friend of Eric’s. Could I talk to you and your wife?” 

Erics father nodded and let Jeremy inside of the house. It was nice and clean and very aesthetically pleasing. 

“LORI!” Mr. Krew called for his wife. He explained what was happening when she walked in and they both gestured for him to sit. 

“Well, Eric and I are both in student council. So we hang out and I don’t know but he’s seemed a little skittish lately. I’m just worried for him.”

Mrs. Krew frowned slightly, “From what I know Eric has been spending his days with Maggie Jordans. We know her parents through work.”

Jeremy tried to think of a reason why Eric would lie about hanging out with him. 

“Sweetie,” Jeremy’s head shot up when he heard Mrs. Krew speak again, “What’s your name? We didn’t catch it.”

”Oh! Um,” Jeremy shifted a little, “Jeremy. Jeremy Thompson.”

Mr and Mrs. Krew’s eyes widened and they looked down at his bag which had his pride flag pinned to it. He never left home without it since Eric gave it to him for his birthday last year

“Get out,” Mr. Krew stood. 

“W- what? What did I do?” Jeremy was nervously fidgeting while he stood and grabbed his bag quickly. 

They didn’t answer. They just made sure he was out of the house and slammed the door in his face. 

_What the hell just happened?_

——————————

Jeremy couldn’t lie anymore. 

“Eric?” the reaction was automatic. His boyfriend looked up at him with a small smile and gestured for Jeremy to continue, “Um I did something and I’m kinda confused about it.”

”What happened?” Eric asked worriedly, “Are you ok?”

“I’m fine,” Jeremy chuckled a little, “But I- um I kinda talked to your parents...”

Eric’s eyes widened, “W- why would you do that?”

”I was worried about you! Nothing has seemed ok all week! So I talked to them but they kicked me out before I could say anything.”

The blonde sighed and took Jeremy’s hand in his, “You told them your name?” he got a nod, “I lied about coming out to them. Like, they know I’m gay but.... they aren’t ok with it...”

”Holy shit....” Jeremy mumbled, “Did they hurt you? Is that why you flinch when I try to touch you sometimes?”

Eric said something about it ‘not being a big deal’ and that ‘it was only once’ so Jeremy protested, “That doesn’t matter! It shouldn’t have happened in the first place!” 

Tears were on Eric’s face and he started to explain a little more, “I told them about you, but they didn’t want to listen to me. I- it was my fault! I kept trying to convince them that I was normal and that nothing was wrong with me but I guess there is something wrong with me or they wou-“ Eric was cut off by Jeremy’s lips on his. 

“There is nothing wrong with you,” Jeremy said, placing his forehead on Eric’s, “And you’re staying with me now.” He reached out his mad for Eric to take and he gladly did. They then strolled away to the Thompson’s home, brainstorming excuses to let Eric stay there for a while. 


End file.
